


Sáimhín Só

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Gaeilge, Gen, Irish Language, Poetry
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réa agus Bení  - a gcuid cuimhní cinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sáimhín Só

 

_'Chuir sí a mallacht air.'_

  
Duirt mé sin é,

Duirt mé _'is cailleach í.'_

 _'B’fhéidir,'_ diurt sé –

Ach ní raibh sé ann.

 

Bhí sé raibh ann,

Ní raibh sé liom

Mar bhí sé léi.

 

Ach tá fhios agam cén fáth,

Tá fhios agam anois.

_'Chuir sí a mallacht ort,'_

Diurt mé - 

Diurt mé aris agus aris:

_'Sáimhín Só.'_

 

Ach éisteann Bení riamh dom.

 

 

  
B’fhéidir an ceart aige,

Agus chuir sí mallach agam.

Ach níl fhios agum cén fáth –

  
Ach –

Seo bréag é.

Ormsa atá an locht.

 

Tá fhios gach rud agam:

Mhothaigh sí an fuacht.

An fuacht i mó chroí.

I mó chroí cloiche.

 

Agus, anois tá gach rud dunta,

Agus anois tá gach rud briste.

 

Tá sí briste

Agus bhí sé míse.

 

_Sáimhín só._

 


End file.
